What could go wrong?
by carebear02
Summary: When the doctors incarnations from 9 - 12 end up in the same Tardis with companions from Rose - Bill including Ashildir what could go wrong? Post Hell Bent
1. Chapter 1

it's been a whole years and years since I lost Clara well at least I think that is her name, I cant remember her and I don't know why, it annoys the hell out of me. Suddenly Bill walked in, she is my new companion well you say new she has been round for around two months and she is great. I was about to say hi to her as I have started to have more conversations but the Tardis lurched and knocked us to the ground. I made sure Bill was ok and we were going to found out what happened as the Tardis had shut down when suddenly my previous incarnations from nine upwards started appearing in a confused state. "How are you here?" I exclaimed so confused that my Scottish accent had gotten deeper by a bit. "I have no idea I was regenerating how is this possible," Nine replied Ten and Eleven both said the same thing "I was regenerating to." "Doctor what is going on?" Bill asked oops I forget she was there but I replied anyway "I have no idea but I would like you to meet me well my incarnations you know all about regeneration as I explained last week anyway getting of topic Bill meet Nine, Ten and Eleven doctors' meet Bill my new companion," Nine nodded at her while ten smiled warmly in a sad way remembering Rose. Eleven decided to speak up though "what happened to Clara?" Before he could reply, Rose appeared then Martha, Donna, Amy and Rory and two short girls he didn't know and they didn't seem to realise they had been transported. The power suddenly came back on and that got the girl's attention and their faces turned from one of happiness to fear and worry. I decided to ignore them and turned to everyone else and exclaimed "Right now that the power is back on I am the doctor so is him, him and him are too" pointed to nine, ten and eleven as he said that but continued "Who wants to do introductions?" "I will I know nearly everyone here so this is Rose Tyler" pointing to Rose with a sad smile "Martha Jones" pointing to Martha "Donna" looking worriedly at her while pointing "Amy and Rory Pond" "it's Williams Doctor" Rory replied with a small smile "No it's not so let's move on this is Clara Oswald" Twelve's head shot up at that at Eleven gave Clara a questioning gaze but she just shook her head with tears in her eyes. He hesitantly moved on "This is Bill sorry I don't know your last name," he looked up sheepishly "It's fine" he nodded and sighed out in relief and then looked at the last girl close to Clara's height and said "Sorry who are you?" "Ashildir" The girl replied which made Clara smile.

"First question, Donna how are you okay?" Ten asked "Well Martian Clara and Ashildir here helped me and made me human again and I am so mad at you don't forget that!" Once she finished everyone turned to look at the two girls and Nine asked who had kept quite since then "Which doctor did you travel with you two?" Clara hesitantly said "Eleven and er Twelve" while Ashildir said "none". Rose and Martha who had started whispering with Amy and Rory said "Has anyone noticed that was it Clara? isn't breathing?" Eleven spoke up in a soft and gentle voice saying "I can tell that your heart isn't beating how did that happen Clara?" She smirked before saying "Because I am the impossible girl" "That's not an answer" "Fine because I was born to save the doctor" "That is still not an answer" "Wait a minute" Amy butted in "What does she mean she was born to save the doctor?" Eleven sighed "Well at trenzalore, the great intelligence jumped into my time stream and started undoing all the good things I have ever done so Clara jumped into my time stream stopping him so she was split into thousands of versions of herself along my timeline who was always there to save me." "WHAT! do you know how dangerous that is?" Nine shouted "Yes" Clara simply replied and the conversation stopped.

"Where are you at now Rose?" Ten asked. She smiled sadly before saying "Pete's World with the metacrisis" he nodded sadly. "I know where you are Donna" she just simply nodded "And Martha "A year after I stopped traveling" "Ok" Eleven took over "Amy, Rory you?" "Six months after" he nodded sadly. Bill decided to speak up "What about you two?" pointing at Clara and Ashildir "Well" they replied "We are traveling the universe in our Tardis"

"WHAT? HOW DO YOU HAVE YOUR OWN TARDIS?" twelve demanded.

* * *

Sorry most of it is about Clara but her story is more complicated everyone with have equal parts next time x

How did you like it please leave reviews x

Thanks x

Claire


	2. Update not Chapter

I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have suddenly become so busy with school and homework I haven't had time to update. I am going to try and update either tonight or tomorrow or Tuesday the latest this is for both story's

 **Skyes life / Skyes story**

i will write the story in that May and Skye were talking about just like asked either this chapter or next

 **What could go wrong**

i will try to use the advice given but it is hard as on my laptop the paragraphs don't look big butI will try

and please read my new story **Missing you or not?**

\- Claire xx


	3. Chapter 3

Clara's POV

I knew this was going to be difficult if the time ever came and I'm definitely not prepared I never thought It would but it has. I may seem fine on the outside but I swear I am breaking apart on the inside and I can feel Ashildir's eyes on me so I turn to her and she looks really worried and well maybe she should be. I was about to reply when the Tardis suddenly lurched knocking everyone over well except me since I didn't feel it happen you could say it was a plus but well I wouldn't I miss being human and alive sometimes but then it does come in handy. The doctors were all suddenly at the console trying to stabilise the old girl and they were going about it the wrong way, sometimes they are so stupid.

No One's POV

Ten spoke up while trying to help the other doctors "Well I am pretty sure that nearly everyone here has an idea how to fly the Tardis if you do please help." "No need doctors me and Ashy here have it covered," Clara replied while her and Ashildir pushed the doctors away. They got to work quickly and quietly with a few mutterings of 'come on old girl' from Clara and 'come on what's wrong' from Ashildir. Suddenly, after a long tense few minutes the room stopped shaking and the Tardis stopped moaning and went to it's usual self. "How did you do that, that was better than the _FOUR_ doctors combined." Amy wondered. A bright light filled the room and there was the immortal man in flesh himself

Jack

" Well it was quite simple since we had already figured out what was going on we just had to help the old girl through it since well Jack is so difficult.

"Clara! Ashildir!"

* * *

 **Wow this is seriously way way way too short but I felt like you need a chapter and I have no idea what to right so ideas will be so helpful especially at 23:00 at night **


	4. Giving it up!

**So I am sorry this isn't an update and there probably wont be another update.**

 **I just don't have any inspiration or time for this story and even though I have a great idea in my head for what to happen I just cant get it written down.**

 **If any one wants to carry on this story just tell me and I will be so happy. I really hope someone will because it has got some good comments and people are asking for more and I don't want to upset any of you.**

 **So please, please someone carry on this story if you can.**

 **I am sorry to anyone who really likes this story or at least enjoys it a bit.**

 **xclairemariex**


	5. Notice

ok so it has been nearly a year and a half and I have not updated on any of my stories which is very bad and I'm sorry but I promise I have not given up on them .

at the moment life is hectic but I want to start writing again and after a while updates should be more frequent but until that time I want to updating start with just one story then I'll add try updating the others if I have time but in the meantime I need you guys to tell me which one I should update.

so the list is

Being the agent I want to be

Coulsons new assignment

Missing you or not?

new life

Skyes life

What could go wrong? (Now I know I said I wasn't going to carry this story on but I might if I have any inspiration)

you guys can tell me which story you want by either leaving a review or message me over pm

which ever when gets the most requests I will update as soon as possible

Claire


End file.
